Intermission is Fifteen Minutes
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Mal's daughter, Lily, comes for a visit and she asks Regina to be there for moral support. The two brunettes get along better than Mal could ever have hoped. Modern AU Dragon Queen Family, Dragon Flower, Flower Queen. Part 5 of the Theatre AU.
Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor Spring Awakening

Author's Notes: This is an amalgamation of prompts, ideas and plans. I knew I wanted to write some fluffy DQ Family stuff in the Theatre verse with the thought "Regina's surprised Mal asked her to spend time with her and Lily", and broadwaybaggins and I were talking about Lily visiting during a rehearsal and accidentally hearing inappropriate songs. She also helped me determine Lily's adoptive parents.

The length of this is so ironic in comparison to the title. It became such a monster one shot!

Intermission is 15 Minutes

Mal was wringing her hands together as she paced from her front door down the hallway toward the kitchen area, eyes downcast as she took in the sight of her socked feet, colorful per the last gift she had received from her beautiful baby girl. She wanted to make a good impression, show her daughter how much she cared for her and adored her gifts. Granted, she knew Lily loved her to pieces and she would always love those gifts even if she didn't wear them specifically when the girl visited, but making a good impression might have been aimed toward the parents who had adopted Lily. Mal paused in the trek, heaving a large breath of air in and then out. A sharp intact was her next breath as she spun on her heel with the sound of her door being knocked on. Only one person ever knocked on her door and a smile broke her face in two as she hurried toward the entrance.

Peeking through the peephole real quick to ensure her assumption was accurate, she opened the door and pulled the woman inside and into a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Regina. I've been so nervous all morning," she admitted freely, taking in the scent of her girlfriend's hair, freshly washed it would seem.

Regina chuckled but held the woman back, only mildly confused as to what was going on. She had been asked to drop by today and spend some time with Mal but she was unsure what the hug was for and why she was nervous. "Of course, what's...going on?" she queried when they pulled apart. Mal stared down at her for several moments, chewing on her bottom lip until Regina reached up and pulled that lip from her teeth to prevent a bleed. She smiled encouragingly.

"Lily's coming to visit. For a week. Her parents are going on a vacation and of course...being her birth mother I offered to watch her for the entire time, which works out well with no rehearsals for a show currently. Though...she could easily tag along. She's done that before with Spring Awakening. I hadn't planned that visit but she had been missing me and I couldn't tell her no," Mal rambled, hands waving in the air as she spoke swiftly and articulately, eyes hardly staying focused on one item for very long.

The brunette's grin was hindered only by her attempt to not laugh at the woman freaking out in front of her. She obviously loved Lily very much and wanted to be a good mother, but having had so little opportunity with the girl, she was concerned of coming off the wrong way. She probably hadn't spent as much time in recent years with her daughter and was wary of the week-long stay. Regina placed her hand under Mal's chin to gain eye contact. "It's going to be okay. You care for Lily very much and it will be a wonderful week. And I'm here if you want the support. That's why you invited me today, right?" she surmised acutely aware of the guilty look crossing Mal's face.

Slowly she received a nod from the blonde and a sigh as her shoulders loosened slightly. "Yeah..." Mal trailed off. "I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you," she apologized. Regina shook her head.

"That's alright. I understand," Regina spoke before leaning up and stealing a kiss from Mal which was reciprocated immediately, a hand moving to rest on Regina's lower back to pull her closer. The brunette tangled a hand in Mal's hair as their kiss deepened and drew a moan from the younger woman's throat. Before it could progress any further, Regina managed to halt the encounter despite the protesting noise from her girlfriend. "I'm glad you trust me enough to meet and spend time with Lily," she murmured, still breathless.

"If I didn't trust you, I would never have pursued you, Regina," Mal spoke bluntly, but not unkindly. Regina knew her past, knew she was talking about the distrust in Lily's father and how she had been hurt in the past. She had so few relationships since then, shielding her heart as a dragon protects its treasure, fire bellowing from the depths of her despair in order to defend herself. Regina was special. So special it knocked at a new piece of the castle walls around Mal's heart each time they were together.

Regina felt her heart swell at hearing Mal say that. Though there was an undertone of possessiveness she had grown to expect from the woman, she knew how naked an expression it was for the blonde. Opening her mouth to respond, she was cut off as the doorbell was rung, drawing both pairs of eyes upon the wood surface, a gulp sounding from Mal's lips. Regina squeezed Mal's bicep comfortingly before urging her to the door as she hung back.

Mal took a deep breath before smiling as though she were going in to an audition for a new director and needed to make a good impression from the get go. Finally she opened the door and immediately bent down. "Lily!" she exclaimed as the small brunette girl flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Mama!" she called out as she was lifted into the air and snuggled close to the blonde. Mal twisted slightly on the spot, taking in the strawberry scent of her daughter's hair.

"I missed you, sweetheart," she murmured, placing a kiss to her temple as she readjusted the six year old on her hip as she stepped aside to allow Lily's parents into the meager foyer. "Thank you for dropping her off, Emma," Mal intoned with sincerity. It wouldn't have been easy for her to have picked up Lily at this time of day, but it turned out Emma and her husband were headed this way to go to the airport so the arrangement had been perfect.

"Any time," Emma replied, smiling as she had the tall dark haired man stood just inside the house. Emma's eyes eventually landed on the brunette woman and narrowed only minutely to indicate her curiosity.

Mal cleared her throat. "Emma, Killian, this is Regina, my _friend_ ," she spoke purposefully, eyes darting to Lily to convey that she would explain to Lily after the couple had gone to avoid them missing their plane. She would never be dishonest with her daughter's parents for fear of losing custody, but she wanted to take the time to help her child understand. Mal knew how open-minded and considerate Emma and Killian were so she wasn't worried about being judged or shunned for having a girlfriend. They had, in fact, spoken in length about romance at one time early in Lily's childhood.

"Hello, Miss. Regina," Killian greeted, holding out his hand for the brunette to shake, which she did upon crossing the short distance. She immediately turned to shake Emma's hand afterwards.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Regina reciprocated with a darling smile. The other blonde shook her hand and glanced once more at Lily before stepping closer to Mal.

"Alright, you behave for your mama while we're gone, okay kid?"

"Okay, mom," Lily said playfully as though she might break the rules and cause mischief. Emma kissed her forehead and returned to her spot.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Killian added, winking at his daughter as he tapped her nose and bringing forth a giggle.

"Otay, daddy," she responded, smiling wide at her parents.

Regina noted how Mal seemed a little smaller with Lily's parents present, her neck never fully extended and her shoulders lowered but stiff. Was she always this constantly concerned around the couple? She refrained from commenting on it, deciding she could bring the topic up later.

"Have a good vacation," Mal told them as they exited the house, closing the door behind them as she bounced Lily up to better grip her waist. Turning on her heel she smiled at Regina who returned the gesture before glancing at Lily. The small brunette's currently more green then brown eyes widened at being focused on before she made an "eep" noise and buried her nose in Mal's neck.

The blonde's smile transformed into a grin as she moved toward the living room and hinting at Regina to follow. As they sat down on the couch, Regina instead at on the coffee table to better view Lily when she felt comfortable enough to peek out from mom's embrace. "Lily..." Mal began in a soothing tone. "I want you to meet my friend Regina. Can you say 'hi' to her?" she asked.

Lily's eyes opened as she tilted her head to peer at Regina through her short brunette hair, mildly comforted by the way she felt hidden by her locks. Her mouth parted a few times like a gaping fish before she finally whispered, "Hi, Re...gina."

"Hi. I'm very happy to meet you, Lily," Regina declared happily, but softly to not frighten the girl. Lily didn't immediate return to avoiding eye contact, curious about the woman in front of her now that she's heard her talk with mom and dad and mama talking. She glanced up at Mal at that moment, brows stitching together slightly.

"Regina is very special to me, sweetie. I love her," Mal explained, focused entirely on Lily.

"Like...you love me?"

"More like how mom loves dad. You know how they kiss each other sometimes?"

Lily nodded.

"I love Regina like that. I kiss her and we spend a lot of time together," Mal couldn't help the gulp that fell down her throat, concerned Lily may be too young to understand, may see it as strange and strain their relationship.

The six year old took a few moments of peaceful silence to contemplate what she had heard, brows continued to be furrowed together as her lips pursed. "Are you and Re...gina married?" she asked with all the bluntness a child could have.

Regina giggled despite her urge to burst out into laughter, but she held back in case Lily took offensive. She noticed very acutely how both her cheeks felt warm and saw the blush rise to Mal's face as the mother shook her head.

"No, we are not. Not yet. But...maybe one day," she promised carefully, knowing how much marriage was instilled into her daughter's mind even at such a young age. Best to tread carefully, Mal decided.

"Ohhh..." Lily murmured, as her head bobbed in understanding her face smoothed of the previous contemplative wrinkles. "Mama, do you think Re...gina likes to color?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, I dunno...you have to ask Regina yourself," Mal poked Lily's stomach lightly, the girl's head turning to face Regina.

"You like to color?" she queried, unable to prevent her small body from bouncing on her mother's lap, happiness apparent to the older two.

"I'm not very good at staying within the lines, but yes, I do like to color," Regina responded as Lily clapped her hands and slid off of Mal's lap to run to her toy chest and the bookshelf just beside it to pick out a couple of books and bring over the crayons.

"Do you need help, Lily?" Mal called over.

"Nope, I got it," came the reply. Mal's eyes crinkled, glad to spend time with her daughter again. Feeling fingers interlace with her own long ones she looked over at Regina who leaned forward and swiped a chaste kiss before tugging on her hand to sit on the floor, their shoulders touching.

"Thank you..." Mal breathed near Regina's ear, taking a moment to nuzzle her neck before she heard Lily traipsing over to deposit her items on the coffee table. The brunette paused as the coloring books slid out of her arms and collided with the table.

"Aww..." she exclaimed happily, Mal pulling away from Regina to grin at her daughter. This was going far better than she could have expected it to. Thank goodness Lily was still young to not be a victim of heteronormativity. She only had that mildly with her belief that couples who loved each other should be married but she's very impressionable at this age. With Lily's eyes still on them Mal placed a kiss to Regina's cheek before opening the coloring book her daughter had picked out for her.

"Regina you should color this one," Lily informed her, sliding an open book toward her. It was a picture of a child rider and her horse. Regina's eyes widened.

"Do you like horses, Lily?" she asked as she reached for a chestnut crayon.

"Yup! Mama said when I'm older I might get to learn to ride. The pony ride is my favorite at the fair!" the girl prattled off as she immediately began to color once she sat in Mal's lap and picked out her first color. Mal's body stilled as she watched her daughter color, love shining brightly in her cerulean eyes. She truly did miss having Lily around all the time, but she knew it would break Emma and Killian's hearts if she revealed she thought she might be ready for full custody. And Mal certainly knew it would be tough for Lily.

The older brunette smiled. "My father has a farmhouse where my childhood horse still resides. His name is Rocinante. Maybe you can come visit him some time," she offered as she continued to color in the horse on her page, eyes glancing at Mal through her long lashes briefly. Mal smiled and nodded at her. It was a very good idea. See if Lily would be okay around horses. The ponies were so much shorter and she would undoubtedly start with one of them come time for lessons, but she would probably upgrade to a full size horse eventually.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with stories of Lily's adventures in school and her treks through the forest with her father, car rides in her mom's yellow bug. Not to mention her love of theatre with her mama and how they were planning on going to see the Broadway tour of Beauty and the Beast when it came to town. It was apparently Lily's favorite movie ever and Belle was her most "favoritest" princess because she was cool like mama, liked books, and looked like the six year old. Regina easily recognized the habit of babbling between the two ladies, mentioning that to Mal during a potty break only to earn a deep chuckle in return.

Lily had claimed she was too old for naps and insisted on watching a movie instead as they curled up with some hot chocolate but the warm liquid and the soft press of her mother's body curled around hers had effectively sent the girl into dreamland. Mal looked at Regina and pointed to the TV with her free hand. Regina turned the volume down but didn't turn it off as she moved closer to Mal and snuggled into her other side.

"She's precious, Mal," Regina whispered, careful in wrapping herself around Mal to not jostle Lily. Mal's eyes glanced down at Lily and stroking her hair softly.

"Thank you. She's really taken a shine to you, dear," she replied. Even with Jeff, Lily hadn't been as comfortable as she was around Regina. It was remarkable in her eyes. Mal tilted her head down and kissed the crown of Regina's head as they continued to watch The Little Mermaid despite the princess she guarded was asleep.

When the movie was over, Regina stood from the couch and collected the mugs to return them to the kitchen and wash them. "You don't have to do that..." Mal had pleaded only to receive a shake of brunette locks. She sighed as she adjusted the television to PBS and a music program, allowing her daughter to sleep for a full ninety minutes if she was so willing. Regina rejoined her on the coach, cocking her head to the side.

"Is that Angela Lansbury? Is this that musical greats program?"

"I think so..." Mal offered, uncertain herself but it did seem to focus quite a lot of live theatre and both women were happy for that. A light moan drew the mother's head down to view her child as she stirred in her sleep. Slowly, her eyelids open to reveal those innocent hazel eyes Mal could get lost in for days. "Sleep well?" she asked as Lily straightened up and rubbed at her eyes with her knuckles.

Slowly she nodded and released a single yawn before looking past Mal at Regina. She was only mildly surprised the other woman was still here. "Do you live her Regina?"

Regina's attention pulled toward the small child she shook her head before deciding to toy with Mal. "Not yet, Lily," she winked at the girl who giggled in return.

"Mama, is it bath time?" Lily asked after she was done laughing. Her head glanced around the room for a clock, not quite understanding time but recalled it was her mama's habit to give her a bath after nap time to help wake her up, unless they planned on adventuring. Having been told nothing of adventures today she assumed it was bath time. Warily her eyes landed on Regina, though, wondering if she would stay down here while she played with her rubber ducky.

"Yes, I suppose we should get that out of the way, huh?" Mal tapped Lily's nose. "Why don't you go find your toys and I'll meet you in the bathroom in a moment?" Receiving a joyous bounce of brown locks she then turned to face her girlfriend. "You don't have to stick around if you don't want, Regina. I appreciate you being here more than you know," Mal spoke softly, eyes warm pools of blue.

"I've loved every moment of this, Mal and so happy you decided to include me. I've grown to love Lily so much in just one day," Regina answered happily, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Mal's. Mal's eyes fluttered closed, once again amazed at how lucky she was to have Regina in her life. She leaned in for a deep kiss which didn't last as long as she hoped it would due to the sounds emanating from the bathroom. The women pulled apart, brows furrowed together as they glanced over the couch in unison. Leading the way, Mal moved quietly toward the bathroom, Regina behind her. They knew Lily was singing but what she was singing had them befuddled.

"-I's the bitch o' livin', bitch, jus' da bitch. Nothin' but you' hand-"

Mal clamped her hand over her mouth as she planted her back against the wall and attempted to hold back the laughter bubbling in her chest. Lily was singing from Spring Awakening! Did she do this at home, what kind of mama would Emma think she was! But... She glanced down the hall again.

"-I can't even get at all. An' those bweasts, I mean gah please jus' let those apples fall-"

A whimper escaped Mal's lips as Regina clung to her bicep and her head rested against her arm. It was too much! Too adorable! The blonde moved away from the hallway to try and chuckle and calm down, explain what must have happened to Regina, though she doubted the shorter woman was judging her in any fashion, far too enraptured by her own amusement.

"I-" Mal snickered. "I brought her to rehearsal one night, but I told her to keep the noise-cancelling headphones on. Apparently—heh—she didn't listen to me," she explained, pulling Regina into a hug to bring her own quivers to an end. She had to bathe her child and explain she really shouldn't be singing that.

"Apparently," Regina replied in the form of a giggle. She pulled away and looked up at Mal with mirth. "So supper...any allergies I should be aware of or are you out of ingredients and I should look up a takeout menu?"

"No allergies, though like myself, Lily likes spicy food. I'm not sure about my fridge's state but whichever suits you is fine. Thanks for offering," Mal responded as she removed her button up shirt to reveal the black tank top beneath and placed it on a chair, noticing Regina's eyes tracking her movements. She winked at the woman before moved down the hallway finally, a giggle erupting from her lips as her daughter was still singing.

"-It's like, jus' kiss some ath man then you can screw 'em all—"

"Lily," Mal spoke sternly as she entered the bathroom.

"Yes mama?"

"I'm glad you like that song and remembering the words is incredible! But I don't want you singing it around your parents, okay?"

"I haven't. I know it's not nice things. There are bad words right?" she asked trying to sound wise. Mal grinned as she moved to fill up the tub with warm water.

"Exactly. And you being six years old shouldn't say those words. Understand?" Mal turned back to level her daughter with a no nonsense expression.

Lily nodded her head. "Understood!" she exclaimed, saluting to the best of her ability accidentally smacking herself with the purple rubber ducky. "Ow..." she moaned, glaring at the duck briefly. "No bubbles please," she requested when she spotted her mom reaching for the strawberry bubble liquid.

"Alright. Time to strip," she told the girl before moving to close the door for the most part, helping Lily pull her shirt over her head. "Do you think I could buy you a dress this week? Would you wear it, sweetie?" Mal asked as she knelt to show Lily how to unbutton her pants and then letting her do it herself.

"Hmmm...do I get to pick it?"

"Of course. I want you to want to wear it," the blonde conceded kindly. Lily wasn't much for dresses and girly things and Mal would not be one to force them upon her daughter, but she wanted to give her that option. Wanted to ensure Lily got the chance to experience them if she so desired.

"I guess," Lily grinned at her mother and spun on the spot when she was fully unclothed. She moved over to the bath and dunk her hand in to feel the temperature. Mal's arm outstretched in a failed attempt to stop the girl. She never could prevent her from touching warm items it seemed. It was a good thing Lily hadn't dragged a chair over to the stove and tried to turn it on. Mal was very careful about that in the kitchen. Bathwater she was never worried about.

Lily began to bring her bath toys over to the tub and dumped them in the water as Mal collected a towel for her knees and placed it by the edge of the tub. "Ready?" she asked and upon an affirmative yes she lifted her daughter up and into the bathtub, the girl squirming as she was fully immersed. "Even without the bubbles it tickles?" Mal queried curiously as she reached for the plastic measuring bowl she kept in the bathroom.

"Mmhm. Water always tickles," Lily admitted with an odd tone, glancing down at her arms as she swirled them under the water. Mal's eyes crinkled as she studied her daughter for a silent moment. That was...unusual. She slowly nodded her head in understanding, shaking off the feeling in her gut for the moment. She dipped the bowl into the water and told Lily to lean back as she doused her hair with the warm water.

The rest of bath time went by relatively uneventful, Mal keeping her arms out of the tub as much as possible once Lily was cleaned to her liking. She sat against the toilet watching her daughter play with a keen eye. She knew Lily wouldn't drown but she honestly didn't trust the girl or her own luck to let her bathe alone, even for a few minutes of mostly toy action.

"Mama, do you cuddle Regina?" Lily asked as she struck the water harshly with her purple duck, effectively diving it below the surface. "Like in bed as mom and dad do?" she added, head turning to look at the blonde woman.

"Sometimes, when it's late at night and she spends the night," Mal spoke honestly, finding no reason to lie to her child. Lily grinned like a hyena at that and playfully flicked some water at her mother, laughing. Mal winced briefly before she scooted over to the tub again and began to tickle Lily, laughter growing in intensity until the brunette was gasping for breath.

"Alright, time to get out," Mal announced to a series of groans and 'just a few minutes more, mama'. She shook her head firmly as she stood up and held her arms out for Lily to rise and get out of the tub. The six year old pouted but pulled the drain plug and got up. Careful to not hold the girl too close to her body to prevent changing her clothes prematurely, she set her down on the floor mat and took the towel she had used as a knee support and dried her off.

"I like Regina, Mama," Lily informed her mother, towel adjusting so she could look into blue eyes.

"You do?"

"Uh huh!" she bobbed her head for a moment. "Mama?" she asked noticing Mal had closed her eyes and the hands on her head had begun to shake slightly. "Mama?" she spoke again, before she was drawn into a tight embrace, light sniffles emanating from her mother. Lily wrapped her arms around her mother's back and patted it. "It's otay, mama," she consoled to the best of her ability. "Waz the matter?" Lily asked after a couple of moments.

"I'm just happy you like Regina, sweetheart. It means a lot to me," Mal pulled back gulping down her emotion as she wiped at her eyes with a dry section of the towel.

Lily's hazel eyes had widened to the size of saucers as she contemplated what her mother had said. She almost said 'if you were scared why didn't you say?' but decided against it. She wasn't sure why she thought it a bad idea to speak that, but she did, so she smiled her most dashing smile instead. "Well let's go see her then!" she declared regally, chin tilted up to add to her intended princess-y effect.

Mal chuckled in agreement as she continued to pat at Lily's hair before moving to the shelf that held some of their clean clothes for just these particular purposes. Knowing it was too early to put her daughter in pajamas for fear she would sleep too soon and wake up too early, she picked out a pair of stretchy overalls and a purple shirt with a green dinosaur on it. Allowing the toys to dry out in tub, Mal planned to return them to their home a while later, or ask Lily to help with the task to instill more responsibility in her.

The young girl ran out of the bathroom and rounded the corner of the hallway to find Regina, for what purpose Mal was unsure but followed along at a brisk pace. Lily found the taller brunette in a kitchen counter. "Whatcha cookin'?" she queried, pulling on the hem of Regina's dress to gain her attention. Regina crouched down to Lily's height and one look from Mal urged her to offer a lift to the girl to see her creation.

"I'm making lasagna so you and mama can have some leftovers later in the week," Regina explained, pointing at the pan, almost ready to enter the oven.

"What is it?"

"It's like spaghetti with cheese and sometimes veggies and sometimes meat. I added some red pepper flakes cause I heard you have a little Latina in you and like spicy things," the woman explained, pointing at the various layers of food as Lily ahh-ed and ohh-ed.

"La...tina?" she had the same trouble pronouncing it as she did Regina's name earlier in the day.

"Of Mexican or Latin American descent. So...like..." Regina trailed off, entirely uncertain who to equate herself with as there were currently no Disney princesses who were truly Latina. Esmerelda was close but it was a tough argument to make as she was more commonly associated with the Roma of India.

"Like Rico on Hannah Montana, Lily," Mal stepped in neatly, knowing precisely the types of shows she tended to watch both at home and here if they were lucky. Jeff had offered up his Sling account for Lily to enjoy children's shows other than what PBS had to offer her pitiful TV set and she had jumped on the opportunity. The two had a system set up to both support and assist one another, and that was but one crucial piece of the puzzle. Like her, Jeff was an only parent (before Regina came along) and often ran into roadblocks and trouble but unlike her he was on his own and Grace lived with him full time. Though Mal desired that of Lily, she could never bring herself to drag her from Emma and Killian. She shook her head of the thought sharply, deciding that later she should take some time to figure out why these thoughts continued to swirl around her consciousness of late.

Lily instantly knew who Rico was and smiled as she slowly wrapped her arms around Regina in a loose hug. "Got it..." she murmured before glancing at the ground. Mal smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Sweetie...will you go clean up the living room while Regina and I get the table ready?" Mal asked sweetly as her girlfriend placed Lily back on her own feet. Lily nodded her head and bounded to the living room, humming as she set about her task. Mal walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "You are so domestic...and adorably sweet," she told the woman as she kissed the shell of her ear.

Regina sighed, rocking side to side in the embrace, enjoying the closeness while her eyes tracked Lily in the living room. "I don't want you worrying too much about meals if possible. I know you don't really like to cook so, I thought I'd help out," she turned her head to view the blonde as best as possible over her shoulder, smiles abound.

"Thank you," Mal replied for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Regina's presence made her all the more calmer. She felt complete with the brunette around and Regina was so good with Lily it surprised and pleased her. While waiting for dinner to be ready, Mal left to replace the sheets on Lily's bed and throw a load of laundry into the washing machine. Lily was usually well-behaved but she had noticed quickly the hyper nature she had brought to the house today, knowing she was spending a full week with her mama, so Mal was grateful to have Regina watching her.

Regina continued to keep an eye on Lily as she finished placing the table for the three of them, only opening the wrong cabinet twice in search of plates. When she was done, she checked on the lasagna briefly before moving into the living room. "May I play with you?" she asked, kneeling on the ground by the coffee table once more.

"Mmhm!" came the chipper tone of the child as she handed Regina a green scaled corvette of the Hot Wheels variety. Regina smiled as they drove their cars around the table and made 'vroom vroom' noises. When Mal was done with her chores she leaned over the couch and watched her two favorite girls play, a serene look gracing her normally sharp features.

Lily glanced over her shoulder and bounced in place at the sight of Mal. "Mama, is Mal your full name? Like how mine's Lilian?" she asked as she crashed her car quite violently into Regina's careful of the older woman's fingers. Regina's curiosity piqued she looked over at the blonde with crinkled eyes.

Mal chuckled lightly, surprised this was brought up. She came around the couch and sat on one of the singular chairs. "Mal is a nickname, yes. My full name is Melanie but saying 'Mel' too quickly transformed into 'Mal' and it's stuck ever since. My signature says Mal not Melanie as do all my checks and bills," she explained as simply as possible, hoping to not terribly confuse her daughter. The rest of the information was more for her girlfriend's sake than Lily's though.

The smaller brunette nodded her head sagely as though she knew along which brought Mal's suspicion to the surface, wondering if the two of them had discussed it and Regina convinced Lily to ask the question instead of herself. It was true her girlfriend was still shy about some things and talking about personal subjects, both her own and Mal's, but she didn't think something as simple as a name would be a precarious topic. Unless...she feared it had something to do with Lily's father... That must have been it.

Dinner went by smoothly with only one spoonful of lasagna landing on the thankfully tiled floor, Lily giggling the entire time Mal cleaned it up. When asked why she laughed so much she admitted that it was the squishy noise it had made that tickled her funny bone. Regina bit her lip to refrain from laughing as she recognized the annoyed look on Mal's face and refused to bring the ire in her direction.

"Mama? Can I read Regina my favorite book?" Lily asked with all the sweetness she could muster. Regina turned from the sink where they were quickly washing their dishes to look at the ecstatic girl. It must be something special to the girl.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," she agreed, glancing at Regina for a moment before continuing on her task. The six year old ran off to where her bag was sitting in the foyer. "It's actually my favorite childhood book, so don't be surprised if it looks a little ratty. She fell in love with it the first time I read it to her," Mal explained, a rueful smile accessing her features, drawing forth the nostalgia of her parents.

Regina placed a hand on Mal's back and rubbed a soft circle. "I had a couple of books like that growing up. My father...was the bedtime master," she chuckled lightly, a brief darkness coming to her own eyes. Mal glanced at her. She had been so open about her past with Regina but she had sensed something dismal in Regina's so she had yet to ask about her childhood, allowing her to reveal what she so choose when she decided. Much like learning of Rocinante today. Mal didn't want to push her girlfriend into talking about uncomfortable conversations, but she was highly curious of late.

"Thank you, dear," she responded as she finished the last dish and set out to dry. "I need to change over the laundry, you good?" Mal asked, though she felt it rhetorical. The two brunettes got along so well she was far from concerned. Regina nodded and went out to sit on the chair as Lily bounded toward her and Mal went to finish the day's chores.

Lily climbed up into Regina's lap, surprising the young actress and rested against her chest before opening the disheveled book. The back cover was missing and the page edges were a little yellow and frayed. It had certainly been read multiple times by both Lily and Mal. A beloved childhood memory they shared.

Turning to the first page, the six year old cleared her throat. "Where does the sun go at night? He goes to his grandmother's house. Where does he sleep?" Lily took a dramatic pause as she flipped the page carefully but as extravagantly as possible. Regina made a note to mention a love for acting was quickly forming in Mal's daughter. It was amusing and cute. "In his grandmother's bed!"

Regina giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around Lily, resting her chin on her petite shoulder to best view the book. It was a relatively short read made longer by the attention to performance Lily gave the event. Hiding behind her hand her mouth opened in a wide yawn after they had finished.

"That was a wonderful book, Lily. Thanks for sharing with me," Regina informed the girl, straightening against the chair to give the girl space.

"Uh huh! Are you going to sleep over tonight, Regina?"

"Ohh...no, I think mama wants to spend some time with you alone tomorrow," Regina admitted. She felt her face heat up slightly though because the only time they ever did sleep over at one of their homes was because of other physical pursuits she was not going to bring up with a six year old. Although...she wouldn't mind cuddling with Mal as she fell asleep. All the same it was a conversation for a different time.

"Aww...well you should eat breakfast with us sometimes. Mama makes the best french toast!" Lily exclaimed as she slid off Regina's lap and placed her book on the coffee table. Regina caught herself moments before admitting she knew, but smiled and promised she would one day this week.

Spotting Mal come back in, Lily ran over to her. "Mama, Regina's gonna have breakfast with us later this week!" she spoke happily, tapping her hand on Mal's leg.

"Oh she is?" Mal asked in a playful tone.

"Sure, why not," Regina said as she stood up. "But for now, I think I should head home before it gets too much darker. I really enjoyed playing with you today, Lily," she knelt down by Lily and ruffled her hair.

Lily couldn't help but pout that her new friend was leaving, but she reluctantly nodded her head. "Will you come play with me again?" she asked.

"Of course," she promised without batting an eyelash. Mal winked down at her as Lily lunged forward and hugged Regina's neck. Regina felt herself easily getting used to this type of affection. She had always been good with children but never had much interaction with them. Lily pulled back and placed a sloppy kiss on Regina's cheek.

"Nigh-nigh, Regina," she told her before glancing up at Mal and heading to her bedroom when the blonde pointed to the stairs. It was bedtime for the girl.

Regina stood up and watched with Mal as Lily climbed the stairs carefully. Out of sight finally, Mal stepped closed to Regina and caressed her cheek until her fingers came to lift her chin lightly. "Stay a little longer?" Mal asked softly. The brunette shook her head.

"I don't want to be out when the creepers head home," she responded, freely expressing her concern. Mal nodded but the frown remained on her face.

"Alright, be safe out there. Call me when you get home?" Mal asked. Regina nodded and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. The blonde wrapped her hand around Regina's neck and deepened the kiss. She pulled back sooner than Regina expected for fear of pressing the smaller body against the nearest wall and ravaging her. Though Mal seriously considered that possibility with how helpful Regina had been today and how smoothly things had gone, she would never be intimate with Lily in the house. Too much of a risk.

"I love you," Regina murmured.

"I love you more," Mal whispered, nipping at Regina's lips one last time.


End file.
